FrUk France X England Yaoi
by BellaLovesYaoi
Summary: France wants another chance to be with England, but he doesn't know England is a virgin.


**I do not own Hetalia! Or any of the nations! Enjoy my fanfic(:**

**France X England (FrUk Yaoi)**

**Key:**

**For England = ~**

**For France = -**

~ France has been a little off lately. Like something is wrong. I think he's upset because I keep rejecting him, he calls it the "rejection of love", I call it "get the hell away from me you dirty bastard". He's been quite down actually when I announced in front of America, Canada, Prussia, Russia and Italy, That I would never love France. France of course was standing in the room and his heart short of just drooped along with his face. And he left the room without a goodbye.

I feel sort of bad, France and I have never really had a talk that didn't include sex or sexual themes. We've never even had sex before.. To be honest, I'm a virgin. And if anyone found out, I'm sure Russia or France would claim my small, fragile body before anyone got a say. Russia, is a damn rapist. And France, same goes. But I mean, Bloody hell, France has been chasing after me for like 2 and a half years, you think he would move onto someone else, he's practically had sex with every nation out there, except for me. So maybe that's why he's so determined.~

-Oh, mon petit coeur brisé(Oh my little broken heart)... It's true, England does not want me. But why? Is there something wrong with me? Ai-je foiré(Have I messed up)? I've never felt so.. unloved. Sigh.. Maybe it is all this sex talk, it's got him messed up. Maybe he's mad at me. I must find out before It is to late!-

**-Part 1-**

France walked up to England's brightly lit, but small house. He then knocked on the door and adjusted his collar.

"Who is it?" England asked, getting off the couch and walking to the door to peer through the hole.

"Votre amant."(Your Lover) France replied, shakily. England froze before he got to the door.

~Why in bloody hell is France here? I'm not having sex with him and if that's all he's going to talk about I'm not letting him in.~

"What do you want, France." England declared.

"I want.. To appologize. I've realized recently, that you are not just some game. You want a relationship, not ah, um, how do you say... Fuck buddy. You want someone to be there for you when you are sad, I w-want you to know.. Je suis ici(I'm here)..." France looked at the discoloured gravel, then sighed when England didn't reply.

England instead opened the door and moved aside, suggesting France to come in. France's heart jumped out of his chest. Was this is second chance? France Stepped into Englands warm house, and stood, waiting for England to invite him to sit down with him on the couch. He did.

"What do you mean, 'you're here'? Look if this is a trick then-"

"It isn't. I'd like to be here for you. I want you to know, I am not just a sex-crazed nation, I have feeling's and I happen to own a heart, a heart that loves you with everything it has." France said, Cutting England off.

~Does France really mean what he says? Or is this a trick to get in my pants before some other nation does? I don't know if I should trust him, but to be fair, this is our FIRST conversation in two years that doesn't include sex. Maybe.. Maybe he deserves a chance to prove himself.~

"This is your one and only chance, don't mess up." England replied, a bit surprised at what he had just said. He did it, there's no going back now, This is France's chance to take.

-I did it.. I really did it.. OH MERCI!-

"I won't mess up, my love is eternal." France kissed England's hand, and sat up. "Would you like to go for a walk in the park? The sun's setting, and I think it would be a perfect start to a new begining."

England didn't really know what to say but yes. He took France's hand and walked outside with him. The park wasn't very far away, maybe a 5 minute walk from England's house. And England enjoyed walking next to France, his hand in the other nations.

"So what do you like to do?" France asked, looking at the road.

"I like to read." England replied. Not wanting France to let go of his hand.

~This side of France, I have never seen. And I hope France means what he says, because I think i'm starting to like him as well.~

When England and France got to the park, England let go of France's hand and France looked at England.

-Just let me kiss you once..-

~Please kiss me *.*~

France leaned into the smaller nation, putting his hands on his waist, and then pressed his lips to the other nations. England felt a spark, and so did France. They didn't move their lips away, and they didn't want to. France slid his tongue into England's mouth, sending shivers down his spine.

France pulled England closer, and England felt France's lips get warmer, it meant France was getting horny. England wanted to pull away before France got to horny, but England found himself wrapping his arms around the taller nation, and then France gripped England's waist tighter, pulling at his pant's slightly.

England too was getting horny, but he wasn't about to let france, of all the nations, take his virginity in a public park. It was bad enough it was dark outside, they had missed the sunset due to their lips being attached. But neither of them was pulling away.

France slid his hand down the front of England's pants, and England's small horniness, grew into an erection. France rubbed the outside of the smaller nations boxers, sending England to moan quietly as France tongue kissed him rougher and rougher.

~What am I doing? Why can't I stop? Oh bloody hell it feels so good!~

When France pulled his lips away, he immidiately went for England's neck. He began sucking softly and as England's moans grew louder, France sucked harder and started biting.

-What am I doing? This was not the promise I made England! Oh non!(Oh no)-

France pulled away from England, pulling his hand out of his boxers, fighting the urge to pin England to the grass and fuck him as hard as he could. England was out of breathe, and he looked at France, wondering why he stopped, and then realized, he almost gave away his virginity.


End file.
